Talk:Shen/@comment-88.131.117.162-20110628162216/@comment-203.59.108.17-20110630152426
shen requires quite a different approach to other " tanks " as he has only ONE offensive ability. To be an effective shen you need to have very good map awareness , always be taking glances to your mini map to see who needs your ult. Shen is a support tank , using his sheild and taunt to draw people into fights that they cant win . I find that shen is probably the most unkillable tank . My general build with him changes depending on what im facing , however i tend to focus more on resistances then hp with him most of the time , as armor and mr are taken into account before damage is applied to his sheild. Core items are generally: merc treads , aegis of the legion , randuins omen, sunfire cape , guardian angel. Situational items are thornmail , force of nature , warmogs. if im quite fed and doing well with shen though i will often get a warmogs and atmas for more mid-late game damage. A rylis scepter can be effective also , as its a nice hp boost , a small ap boost to his sheilds , and will apply a slow to his vorpal swords. just remember that shen is about NOT dying. Hes not an offensive tank like amu or rammus or malhpite. He saves people by taunting targets ( as his taunt is an aoe ) then escapes safely over a wall as soon as his dash is back up. He ults on people to stop karthus or cait ult kills , or if your carry finds himself loosing a fight ult on him and give him an extra 750 hp with your sheild , then taunt his attacker and take the focus off. Shen is made , more then any other tank , to soak damage and draw fire onto him , so build with that in mind. Your main role is to save your teammates , but shen is still good at getting kills. with his ki strike and vorpal blade he can actually do suprising ammounts of damage without any real offensive items. With items like randuins and spells like ghost and exhaust people should find it extremely difficult to actually escape from shen once youve engaged them. and add in the constant damage of a sunfire cape and a thornmail everytime you taunt them into attacking you they will quickly be regretting attacking him in the first place. Shen is especially good at protecting himself under a tower , with his sheild and taunt he can quite often survive an attack from a tower diver even when on low health as you get the tower to do the work for you and quickly even up the fight. For runes i tend just to stack mr and armor on him , with more focus on mr , since items with armor are often more easily synergised with most tanks rather then mr ( cept for galio :D ). with that you can easily have well over 110 for both stats with just your merc treads and aegis before your finished laning. cooldown reduction is kind of pointless , as you dont have the energy to spam your abilities much faster then your base levels anyway . you could also get health runes . magic pen will improve his vorpal sword effectiveness , but again remember offense is not what shen is about. Get good at last hitting and harrassing with his vorpal sword , as that is very spamable , try to keep in mind you may want energy for a taunt or sheild though . for lvling i normally go one point each in Q , W , E . starting with Q. then level Q up to 3 , then take your ult. then get your W and E up to 3 , then finish your vorpal sword then finish W and E and R . all depends on what you need more first.